Daredevil Days
}} | image= Daredevil Days cover.jpg | caption= | author= Molly McGuire | published=February 16, 2010 | pgs=112 | isbn10= 1423127404 | isbn13= 978-1423127406 }} Daredevil Days is the sixth in the series of chapter books based on Phineas and Ferb episodes, released on February 16, 2010. This book is the novelization of "Crack That Whip" and "The Flying Fishmonger". Author's Summary When Phineas and Ferb find out that their Grandma Betty Jo used to be a roller derby queen, they build an awesome rink-right in their backyard! Soon they discover that Jeremy Johnson's grandma also used to be a skating champ, and they set up a contest to see which granny can roller derby their way to the finish line the fastest. But Candace doesn't like this idea one bit. After all, she has a huge crush on Jeremy and worries that her grandma will outskate his! The thrills continue when Phineas and Ferb build a gorge so their Grandpa Fletcher can do an awesome stunt jump over it! Differences between the book and the episodes Part 1 *Missing Line: "It's gonna knock 'em dead." *Missing Line: "Hmm, hmm, hmm? Yes?" *Missing Line: "Does this helmet make my butt look big?' *Missing Line: "I am so not with them!" *Betty Jo's flashback about the time the Bombers and the Slashers had a face-off at the roller rink is shorter. *Shortened Line: (It's not fair if it's two boys and one girl against two girls and one boy) ", so you have to skate, Candace, or else it won't be fair." *Changed Line: Major Monogram says "Back to business" instead of "Just pointing it out". *The scenes are changed around. After Perry's briefing, Perry goes over to Evil Inc. where Doofenshmirtz tells him part 1 of his evil plan. Then it shows Candace seeing the roller rink and then part 1 of the rollerskating derby, then it cuts right back to part 2 of Doof's evil plan and part two of the derby. This was all changed so the book can go in the same way the scenes are lined up rather than cutting back and forth like the episode. *Missing Lines: "Et tu, Grandpa?' "No, I just had one." "There's more if you want." *When Doofenshmirtz tells about his evil plan, it is shorter than the episode. He also says "I've tried everything" instead of "I've tried everything to grow facial hair." *Changed Line: Hildegard says "Remember kids, one word: roadkill." *Missing Sequence: The end part of the song Ring of Fun where Phineas says "We're back!" is missing. *Missing Line: Phineas doesn't say anything about the skaters going backwards. Instead, the book just describes it. *Changed Line: "Betty Jo ain't gonna like that" is changed to "Betty Jo isn't going to like that." *Missing Lines: "Who are you calling a loser, cheater?" "Who are you calling a cheater, loser?" *Missing Line: "My evil head!" *Missing Line: Candace says "Come on" only once. Gallery File:Daredevil Days - promotional cover.jpg|Pre-release version of the cover External Links * * Category:Real World books Category:Merchandise Category:Chapter books Category:D